


Devotions Part 2

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: Another collection of drabbles from Tumblr. Ratings\content varies.





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Like last year, I'm doing 31 Whumptober prompts, and also like last year I'm not limiting myself to strictly hurt\comfort (though there's going to be a lot of that :)  
Any warnings for a particular story will be in the notes for that chapter.

Albert pressed his shirt closer against Chris’ side, terrified at the amount of blood soaking into the fabric.

‘S ok, Al.’ Chris mumbled, touching his fingers with equally bloody ones.

‘Stop trying to reassure me. You’re the one who’s injured.’ His sharp retort was more fear than anger. He couldn’t lose Chris like this, not when he was just starting to learn how to love for the first time.

‘I’ll be ok.’ The hand that covered his was remarkably steady for someone who was bleeding out, while Albert’s own were shaking so badly he had trouble keeping a grip on the shirt.

‘Where is that fucking ambulance?’ Albert hissed, but the anger didn’t help him keep calm. A broken sob slipped past his gritted teeth and the noise shattered his control completely. ‘I don’t want you to die, Chris. I know I never say it, but I care about you. I- I love you.’

‘I know.’ Chris stroked his fingers again and up his forearm, smearing more blood along Albert’s skin. ‘Al.’ With a soft sigh Chris’ hand fell limply to the ground.

‘Stay with me, Chris.’ He begged desperately, more than just his hands shaking now as he cried over his injured lover. ‘Please, I love you, don’t leave me.’

As the wail of approaching sirens grew louder, Chris gave him a faint smile and whispered. ‘Never.’


	2. Explosion

From the safety of a nearby hill, Chris watched the Umbrella lab vanish in a roaring explosion. Flaming debris rained down onto the surrounding area, setting some scrubby bushes alight. It was Umbrella protocol that compromised lab sites engage the self-destruct, and he should be used to it by now since he’d seen it so many times, but it always reminded him of the very first one. Flying away in the STARS helicopter with the other few survivors of that horrible incident as the mansion they’d barely escaped exploded behind them… He shuddered but couldn’t look away from the burning building.

A warm, bare hand slipped into his, Albert stepping closer until their shoulders were touching. His eyes were fixed on the raging fire too, and Chris wondered if he was remembering the same event. They’d almost lost each other forever that night because of Umbrella’s cruel manipulations.

Chris rubbed his thumb across Albert’s knuckles, glancing over to meet his lover’s orange eyes. The deep pain in his expression made Chris reach up to cup his cheek, turning his head away from the destroyed lab and into a gentle kiss. ‘Let’s go home, Al.’


	3. Delirium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort. Warning for references to past sexual abuse.

‘Chris!’ Albert snarled at the sight of his hated enemy. He threw a punch, staggering as he missed, his whole body feeling sluggish and unresponsive. It didn't matter, not when Chris was right there. With another snarl he launched himself at the man, tackling him to the ground. Wide blue eyes gazed up at him in shock, and Albert fancied that he could actually see the life draining out of them as Chris tore at his wrists in a futile attempt to stop him. But if this was his final victory, why did he feel so sickened instead of elated? Confusion made his head ache, his grip slipping a little as he choked Chris…

‘Chris?’ Albert whispered in horror, snatching his hands back from his lover’s throat. ‘I didn’t mean to…’

Chris coughed hoarsely, massaging his neck as he tried to get his breath back. ‘I know you didn’t mean it, Al.’

‘What’s wrong with me?’ He couldn’t remember through the pounding of his head even though he knew he needed to.

‘You were injected with something. Your body’s fighting it, but you’re having episodes of delirium.’ The response sounded practiced, as if Chris had repeated it several times.

‘I was trying to kill you.’ Albert stared at his own hands, seeing them around Chris’ throat again.

‘Yeah, sometimes.’ Chris didn’t seem too bothered as he sat down next to Albert and pulled him into a loose hug. With a quiet sob, Albert buried his face in Chris’ shoulder.

There was a man holding him. Albert bit his lip to stifle the panicked cry, barely breathing as he tried to keep as still as possible so he didn’t wake the man up. It wasn’t _Him_, but the body felt familiar against his, and he could imagine having the man on top of him too vividly for it not to be a real memory. He bit his lip harder, terrified into a quiet whimper as the man groaned and stretched his arms out. The demands would start soon, and the pain, even though he tried to be good and obedient.

‘Al?’ A hand brushed his messy hair off his forehead in a gesture that seemed more comforting than threatening.

Albert shuddered, tears already forming in his eyes as the man tilted his head up to look at him.

‘Oh, shit.’ The man hissed angrily.

Scared of his rage, Albert cowered on the floor.

But instead of hitting him the man just spoke to him quietly, reassuring words that eventually began to make sense.

‘Chris?’ He instinctively flinched as Chris reached out to him, but was quick enough to grab Chris’ wrist before he pulled his hand back. ‘Was I having a panic attack?’ It felt like he had, all the pain and fear of his childhood fresh in his mind again.

‘Not exactly. You were injected with something. Your body’s fighting it, but you’re having episodes of delirium.’ The response sounded practiced, as if Chris had repeated it several times.

‘Oh.’ Albert crawled back over into Chris’ arms, scrubbing the tears off his face with a frustrated swipe. ‘How long has it been?’

‘A while. I think it’ll end soon.’ Chris said hopefully, kissing the top of Albert’s head as he gave a heavy sigh and curled up against Chris to continue waiting it out.


	4. Human Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a suggestion I got a little while ago for a supermodel!Wesker\bodyguard!Chris AU. I didn’t have any ideas for it at the time, but that AU really clicked with this prompt for me, so here it is. It is also way too long for a ‘drabble’ and as you can tell from the scene jumps it could easily have been much longer, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

‘So you're my new bodyguard.’ Icy grey eyes gave him a dismissive once over. ‘I suppose you’ll do.’

Idly, Chris wondered why it always had to be the gorgeous ones who were arrogant assholes, but he’d guarded enough temperamental celebrities that one more didn’t faze him. ‘I’m very good at my job, Mr Wesker. If I wasn’t Mr Spencer wouldn’t have hired me. He’s really worried about these threats against you.’

‘My father is concerned that he'll lose a valuable commodity.’ Venom dripped from every word.

Add moody and daddy issues to the list, just to make sure to check off every cliche. Chris tried not to roll his eyes. ‘Look, your relationship with your father isn’t my problem. I’m getting paid to protect you and I’m going to do that to the best of my ability.’

Oddly his irritated retort made Wesker grin and raise a perfect eyebrow. And if he’d been gorgeous before he was devastating when he smiled. ‘I’d better show you around then.’

Despite having assistants, Wesker chose to personally give Chris a tour of his mansion. It seemed strange, and it didn’t escape Chris’ notice that Wesker was studying him intently as Chris methodically inspected each room. He also paid careful attention to the security protocols Chris laid out for him. Maybe Chris had misjudged him as just another spoiled supermodel, at the very least he seemed to be taking Chris’ efforts to protect him seriously.

The head of security turned out to be an ex-military man named Barry, who contrary to Chris’ fears wasn’t slighted at all by Chris being brought in as added security, if anything he seemed happy to have the extra help.

Chris left Wesker at the door to his own suite after making sure the area was secure. ‘Goodnight, Mr Wesker.’

‘Call me Albert.’ He crossed his arms and cut off Chris’ protest with a glare. ‘That’s not a request.’

‘Ok.’ A bit taken aback at his forcefulness, Chris agreed. ‘Goodnight, Albert.’

‘Goodnight, Chris.’

That first morning when Albert came downstairs for breakfast, Chris realised he was in even more trouble than he’d thought. The supermodel was stunning when he was dressed up on a catwalk. Barefoot in sweatpants and a rumpled T-shirt, combing his hair off his face with one hand while he waited for his espresso cup to fill, he was the most beautiful man Chris had ever seen.

‘Shit.’ He whispered under his breath. Falling for the client was incredibly unprofessional, not to mention dangerous.

Albert slumped into a chair opposite him, stifling a yawn but his eyes were sharp. ‘Tell me about yourself.’

‘Me?’ Chris laughed. ‘I’m not that interesting.’

‘Tell me anyway. I’m curious to know what kind of man my father hired. You don’t seem like his usual type.’

The statement made Chris shake his head in confusion. ‘What?’

‘You have more personality than a rock.’ Albert explained with a sudden smile.

‘Oh. Thanks.’ But Chris smiled back and told Albert a bit about himself over breakfast.

Chris didn’t like the club, too crowded with too few exit routes. His only consolation was that Albert had been just as unenthused about attending the party and had so far spent most of the night sitting in an easily protected booth. Someone else wandered over to talk to Albert and Chris blocked them, waiting for Albert to give an okay nod before he let them through.

Albert stood after they’d left. ‘I’ve had enough.’

Chris escorted him to one of the back doors, motioning Albert to stay inside while he made sure no one was lurking outside. There was a blind corner too close to the door for Chris’ liking, but the only thing he could do about it was keep a wary eye in that direction.

As soon as Albert stepped into the alleyway, someone barrelled around the corner. Even though Chris had been anticipating exactly that he was a second too slow. The attacker grabbed Albert’s upper arm to pull him off-balance, bringing his other hand up, and Chris slugged him hard in the face. He reeled backwards with a curse, dropping the knife and releasing Albert to put his hands over his bloody nose.

Chris slammed the assailant against the wall, quickly checking his pockets for other weapons. ‘Are you ok?’

Albert stared at him mutely, his eyes wide with shock.

‘Albert, are you hurt?’

‘No.’ His sleeve was visibly torn but Chris didn’t see any blood and so he accepted the answer for now.

Barry ran up from the other end of the alley to provide assistance and Chris turned the attacker over to him to deal with while he took Albert home.

During the car ride Albert had been still and silent but he revived a bit when he was back in his own house.

Chris did his usual inspection of Albert’s suite, then let him in. ‘Can I take a look at your arm?’

Albert glanced down at his ripped shirt, chewing his lip for a moment before he replied. ‘Yeah.’ His hands were trembling so badly that he couldn’t get the buttons undone.

‘Let me.’ At Albert’s nod Chris helped him get his shirt off. There were a few nasty scratches on his bicep, the pale skin already darkening to a large bruise. ‘I’m sorry. I’m supposed to protect you and I failed.’

‘You brought me home.’ The fear and shock seemed to be fading from his eyes as he trailed his fingers up Chris’ arm.

Chris shivered, catching his hand to stop him. ‘Al-’

Warm lips against his cut him off. Albert moaned quietly, pressing up closer to him.

Despite wanting more than anything else to simply kiss him back, Chris wouldn’t take advantage of him when he was obviously upset and traumatised. Not to mention that he was already far too emotionally involved with Albert for what should be a strictly professional relationship. He pulled away gently. ‘I get it, you’ve been through a lot tonight. But this isn’t going to help.’

‘No, I suppose not.’ Grimacing, Albert looked away as he struggled to regain some composure, touching his arm with a wince.

‘That’s going to bruise badly. I’d suggest putting ice on it, but I’m guessing you’ve got some kind of fancy, expensive something that’ll work better?’ Chris’ attempt to make Albert relax worked, his laugh sounded a bit forced, but the smile was real.

‘Yes, I do actually.’ Albert tilted his head at the bathroom. ‘I’ll put it on and then get some rest.’

‘Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, Albert.’

‘Goodnight, Chris.’

The next day wasn’t the first time Chris had met Spencer, but it was the first time he’d seen him interact with Albert and right from the beginning when Spencer barged into Albert’s house, he set Chris’ teeth on edge.

‘What happened?’ Spencer asked sharply, grabbing Albert’s already injured arm and pulling him roughly around to glare at the bruise.

Chris almost stepped up to stop him, but Albert didn’t seem to need the help.

‘Nothing for you to concern yourself with.’ Albert said coldly as he wrenched his arm out of Spencer’s grip.

The dark glare was turned on Chris. ‘What am I paying you for?’

‘He did his job.’ Albert snapped in unexpected defense of him. ‘It's only a bruise.’

‘It’s unsightly. Make sure you cover it up before tomorrow’s event.’

‘Of course I will.’ The words were acidic, Albert’s glare even colder than Spencer’s. As Spencer sneered and left, Albert hissed at his back before rounding on Chris. ‘Enjoying the show?’

‘He didn’t care that you’d been hurt.’ Chris said in shocked anger. ‘Just that you wouldn’t look perfect.’

Albert gave a derisive snort, his shoulders slumping as he glanced at the door Spencer had gone through. ‘How I feel has never been one of his priorities.’

‘Sounds like a shitty father.’

‘You could say that.’ His tone was bitter, but he sighed and shook it off, giving Chris a wry smile as he gestured at his casual clothes. ‘I’d better get dressed.’

Chris frequently had difficulty sleeping, and the rising storm outside wasn’t helping make it any easier. He counted the seconds between the lightning and the thunder to try to lull himself back to sleep, the numbers getting smaller as the storm got closer. Thunder boomed and echoed, but Chris still heard the panicked scream. Instantly he was out of bed, gun in hand as he raced towards Albert’s room. The moment the door was open, he started searching for an intruder.

Albert was huddled on the floor beside the bed, curled up in a small shaking ball. The rest of the room looked clear from the doorway.

‘Albert, come here.’ Chris ordered, the bed wasn’t that far away and he could cover the whole room from his position until he could get Albert out.

Obediently, if reluctantly, Albert started to crawl towards Chris.

‘Are you hurt?’

‘No.’ Another flash of lightning and thunder made Albert shriek and cover his head with his arms.

As the noise faded and Albert stayed in a trembling heap, Chris began to suspect the situation wasn’t what he’d first thought. ‘Albert, is there someone here? Were you being attacked?’

‘No.’ Albert mumbled as he lowered his arms, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment. ‘No one’s here. I don’t- don’t like thunderstorms.’ The sky outside rumbled threateningly and Albert flinched closer to Chris.

‘Ok.’ Chris put his gun down as he kneeled next to the terrified man. ‘It’s ok.’ He murmured, letting Albert cling to him as another round of thunder made him whimper in fear.

‘I’m sorry. I- I know I’m being childish-’

‘Don’t worry, Al. It’s ok.’ This was the first time Chris had ever protected someone from a storm, but he was damned if he was going to leave Albert alone like this. He rubbed Albert’s back to try to soothe him, holding him a little tighter when he jumped at the next lightning flash.

‘Will you stay with me? Please. I don’t… I don’t want to be alone.’

The broken plea tore at Chris’ heart even more. ‘Yeah, I’ll stay.’

They pulled the blankets and sheets off the bed into a pile on the floor away from the windows. Even with the fabric acting as a barrier, Albert still buried his face against Chris’ chest to muffle the sounds and light of the storm. His hair tickled Chris’ nose and Chris couldn’t keep himself from nuzzling into the soft blond head, feeling Albert gradually relax in his arms and fall asleep as he realised he was safe.

‘Thank you. For last night.’

‘You’re welcome.’

Albert stared into his mug instead of looking at Chris. ‘I’m not always like that, during a storm. You won’t have to babysit me every time.’ His expression twisted in anger, but it wasn’t directed at Chris.

Chris reached out to take his hand, after everything they’d shared touching him in support and comfort felt so natural. ‘I didn’t mind. You’ve been having a rough few weeks, and if some hugging made you feel better, then…’ He shrugged.

Albert ran his fingers across the callouses on Chris’ palm. ‘Thank you.’

‘It’s still pretty nasty out, are you going to be ok today?’

‘I think so.’ His voice was hesitant, the grey eyes that met Chris’ filled with longing. ‘But it would be easier if you stayed close. In case I need help again.’

Chris knew he shouldn’t, but it was far too late. They’d fallen for each other hard, and Chris didn’t have the strength to maintain his professionalism anymore. ‘Yeah, I can do that.’

Chris shoved Albert behind him. ‘Stay down!’ He took aim at the shooter, and fired. The man went down but not before getting off one final shot. The bullet struck the middle of Chris’ chest and knocked the breath out of him, but at least Albert was out of danger. He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest as he struggled to breathe.

‘Chris!’ Albert was beside him, tearing at his shirt.

Chris tried to tell him it was okay, but his words were too faint.

With a vehemence that under different circumstances would’ve been very exciting, Albert frantically ripped his shirt open. He stared at what was revealed to him for a long moment, and slowly shook his head in disbelief. ‘You’re wearing a vest.’

‘Course.’ Chris struggled with it, groaning at the pain radiating from the bullet’s impact point.

Almost mechanically, Albert helped him remove the vest, still staring at Chris with wide eyes. ‘I thought…’ And then he grabbed Chris roughly and yanked him into a deep kiss.

Startled and still breathless, Chris let him.

‘Don’t you dare scare me like that again, Chris.’ He hissed, his grey eyes wild in rage and fear.

‘I’m sorry.’ Chris caught him in his arms, Albert putting up only brief resistance before he gave in and returned the comforting hug. ‘It’s ok. I’m alive. And you’re safe now.’

Albert held his hand the entire way home, except for when the doctors at the hospital made him let go. Chris admired their courage, he certainly wouldn’t have argued with Albert’s fierce glare.

As much as getting shot sucked, even with a vest, Chris had to admit that lying on the couch with his head in the lap of a supermodel afterwards was a nice reward. Albert stroked his hair, gazing down at him with a gentle smile.

‘This is definitely unprofessional of me.’ Chris made a last ditch attempt to uphold his responsibilities to his job, even though he couldn’t find the will to actually move.

‘Technically, now that I’m no longer in any immediate danger, and you’re on medical leave, you’re not my body guard anymore.’ Albert’s grey eyes sparkled with humour.

‘I guess that’s true.’ He started to smile as he realised what Albert was getting at.

‘Which means that you have some free time to spend in any way you want. With whomever you want.’ The humour waned from his expression, replaced with longing. ‘Chris…’

Instead of answering in words, Chris levered himself up enough to kiss Albert.

The pain in his chest faded in the heat of their passion as they made love for the first time.


	5. Gunpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did say these wouldn’t all be strictly hurt\comfort, this one is mostly sex. NSFW for consensual but unsafe sexy time with a gun.

Their fight had become a vicious close-quarters grapple, their bodies pressed up against each other so tightly that they were breathing the same air. Chris’ gun was digging painfully into his ribs, and he was digging something entirely different into Chris’ thigh.

With a violent shove, Chris threw him off to make some space between them. ‘Don’t move.’ The gun levelled at his chest dropped to point at his groin as Chris gave him a warning glare. ‘Don’t move.’

Albert growled, quickly calculating if he was fast enough to grab the gun before Chris fired.

Chris stepped forwards before he’d made a decision, pushing the barrel of the gun against his clothed erection.

Whining, Albert clutched at the table behind him for support as a wave of pleasure made his knees weak. Teasingly, Chris traced the outline of his arousal with the gun, sliding it between his legs to tap it up against his balls. He couldn’t stifle his desperate, needy moans and he couldn’t bear to look at either Chris or down at the gun. His eyes shifted to the side, focussing on a crack in the floor as he felt his belt being unbuckled. The gun moved to his stomach as a warning to stay still as his pants were unzipped and opened.

Then Chris lowered the gun to press it to his cock again, and even through his boxers the stimulation made his eyes roll back in his head. His hips jerked forwards involuntarily to rut against the weapon. A frustrated whine escaped from Albert’s gritted teeth, his cheeks hot with humiliation as he heard Chris laugh in excitement. Pre-come soaked the restricting fabric around his erection as Chris continued to rub him with the barrel. Finally, Chris reached into his boxers, pulling them down to free his cock and then letting the elastic waistband snap back up under his balls. Albert yelped at the sting, then yelped again as cold, hard metal touched his sensitive bare skin. He tried to twist away, but Chris held him in place with a firm grip on his cock.

The end of the gun nudged up against his balls and Albert panted, cracking the material his fingers were clamped into. Chris touched the barrel to the head of his cock next, circling it around his slit. ‘Open your mouth.’ He ordered as he brought the gun up to Albert’s lips.

The barrel was glistening with his own pre-come, the taste mixed with metal and gun oil as the weapon slid along his tongue. Albert could feel Chris’ eyes on him, eager for every little reaction as he started to stroke Albert roughly. He was vaguely grateful that his low whimpers were muffled by the gun in his mouth. Chris squeezed his hand just right and Albert came, moaning around the gun.

As he regained his senses he saw that the gun was pointed at his chest again.

‘On your knees.’

Albert sank down to the ground carefully, still sensitive and dazed from his orgasm.

The gun dug into his temple as Chris unfastened his own pants and pulled his cock out. ‘Suck.’

He obeyed gratefully, lapping pre-come from the tip of Chris’ already hard cock before taking it into his mouth. Chris moaned, tangling a hand in Albert’s hair to drag him forwards. It felt so good to have Chris’ cock down his throat, taking him deep enough that Albert could bury his nose into the dark curls at the base. Albert grabbed at Chris’ ass, kneading the firm muscles as he sucked. The gun pointed at his head slipped away, falling to his shoulder as Chris lost concentration. Then he groaned, jerking forwards one last time. Warm come flooded Albert’s mouth and he swallowed greedily, continuing to suck until Chris hissed in overstimulation and yanked his head off his cock.

Albert leaned back in to lazily lick him clean, Chris’ fingers relaxing to pet his hair instead of pull it. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying how it felt.

Then he rose smoothly, his eyes meeting the blue ones gazing at him affectionately. Chris cupped the back of his neck, drawing him into a gentle kiss that had Albert sighing softly into Chris’ mouth as they held each other tenderly.


	6. Dragged Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff.

‘Haven’t you worked enough for today?’ Chris put his hands on Albert’s shoulders, peering at the papers strewn across his desk.

‘Apparently not, since my captain asked me to take a look at these old reports in addition to the new ones.’ Albert’s tone dripped sarcasm.

‘Damn.’ Giving Albert’s shoulders a quick squeeze of apology, Chris replied ruefully. ‘Your captain sounds like a total ass.’

‘Yes, he is.’ Beneath the bland agreement there was a hint of amusement.

‘Well, I think you’ve done enough work.’ Chris pulled Albert’s sunglasses off to keep them from getting broken and then slid his hands down under Albert’s arms and hoisted him bodily out of his chair.

‘Chris!’ The shocked yelp was worth the effort, and Chris started laughing as Albert flailed his arms to try to get a grip on something.

He dragged Albert away from his desk, almost tipping the chair over and sending reports flying to the floor. Albert was more than strong enough to get away if he actually wanted to, the weak fight he was putting up almost playful. ‘Oof.’ Chris’ back hit the wall, his grip on Albert loosening, but the impact seemed to signal the end of their brief struggle.

Blond hair tickled his cheek as Albert leaned his head back to nuzzle him, his eyes closing with a faint sigh of contentment. His hands slipped over Chris’ own to replace them across his chest and stomach so that Chris was holding him properly again.

Chris was glad he’d been smart and waited until they were alone in the office before he’d started this, Albert was only ever this openly affectionate in private. ‘I’ll help you with the reports tomorrow.’ He promised, gazing at the mess of papers he’d made.

Orange eyes blinked at him in surprise. ‘Chris Redfield volunteering to do paperwork. I suppose there’s a first time for everything.’

‘I’d just rather have you home than stuck here.’

‘Then you shouldn’t have pawned your extra work off on me.’ Albert gave him an accusing glare.

‘There’s gotta be a few perks of being the captain.’

He huffed, obviously unconvinced by Chris’ idea.

Chris caught him in a long kiss, then murmured. ‘How about we get some take-out, curl up on the couch, and watch a movie together?’

‘Hmm, tempting.’ The corner of Albert’s lips tugged up into a half-smile. ‘I’m choosing the film.’

‘Ok, that’s fair.’ Willing to push his luck, Chris stroked down his stomach suggestively. ‘And maybe later-’

Albert nipped the side of Chris’ neck hard enough to make him wince. ‘I’m not forgiving you that easily. But maybe later I’ll let you… apologise to me.’ He purred the final words into Chris’ ear in a voice that sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

Chris grinned in anticipation and kissed him again.


	7. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt with the implication of later comfort. Warning for torture.

Albert had known when he was captured that he would be turned into a test subject. His unique genetics made him a very desirable specimen for any viral experiments, and as he sat in the bare cell he tried to steel himself for the expected torture. But time passed and no one came to take him. No one came at all, not even to give him water or food, and Albert started to feel a different kind of fear. He was already desperately thirsty, his throat scratchy and dry and his lips cracking. When they bled sluggishly he licked it up just to have some moisture in his mouth. The hunger pangs were equally as bad, if slightly easier to ignore at first.

Normally, he didn’t mind being alone, but the complete isolation began to fray his nerves. Instead of dwelling on his situation he tried to occupy his mind, first imagining all the ways he would kill his captors, until the violent fantasies didn’t bring him any solace. He tried practical numbers and theories next, performing equations and chemical reactions in his head. That only worked for so long too, and finally all he could think of was how much he wanted out of here. To breathe fresh air, and taste food, and see Chris again.

Chris would find him, he believed that, but the doubt crept in as his imprisonment wore on. Scared and trapped, his memories of the world beyond the cell already fading and the comforting lie of rescue slipped through his fingers.

Cold seeped into him as he sickened, and the dark and the silence were constant oppressive weights. Albert curled up to preserve what warmth he had left, and unable to speak anymore he let out faint whines and cries just to hear any kind of noise.

Sometimes he gnawed at his own flesh, for reasons that he couldn’t understand. Hunger or his virus awakening an animalistic urge in him, but he grew weaker as his virus demanded more energy from his failing body in an attempt to heal the wounds.

Eventually he lacked the strength to do anything except lie on the floor, he’d long since stopped feeling emotions, his thoughts dulled to blankness.

Time was meaningless in this hell, the slow deterioration of his mind and body the only way to tell that it even existed. What seemed like days could be months or possibly years. He didn’t remember when he’d lost hope, alone in the darkness. Caged up and forgotten with the virus the only thing keeping his weak, withered body alive. Left to rot, except he couldn’t seem to manage to die first.

And then, impossibly, there was a new sound other than his own raspy breathing. He forced his eyes open, his vision so ruined that all he could make out was a glow of light from the direction of the door. A dark shape materialised out of the light and came closer. It knelt beside him and he didn’t care if it was real or not, either way death would be a welcome blessing. Gentle fingers felt for a pulse, a familiar voice breaking as it pleaded his name quietly and desperately. Chris, he recalled, a memory stirring in his shattered mind. A hand brushed his brittle hair off his face, caressed his sunken cheek tenderly. If he’d been capable of crying, he would have at the simple feeling of being touched. Then he was picked up, and cradled against Chris’ living warmth Albert knew that he was safe now.


	8. Stab Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Albert scowled at the two bickering STARS standing in front of his desk. Apparently there had been some sort of quarrel during which Forest had stabbed Chris in the hand with a pen and Chris had punched him in the nose as retaliation. Or maybe it had been the other way around, Albert didn’t know the details, and truth be told he didn’t care.

‘Enough! I don’t give a shit who started it, you’re both in trouble. You are members of an elite team and should be responsible enough not to act like children.’ He levelled his best glare at Forest, who quailed appropriately, and then Chris, who was a little more resilient and only fidgeted. At times like this, when Chris was being a complete fool, he couldn’t believe he’d somehow fallen in love with the man.

‘Look, Al, it’s not-’ Chris gestured with his injured hand.

Before Albert could reply, Forest turned to Chris with an accusingly pointed finger. His voice was muffled by the tissues he was holding over his bloody nose. ‘Are you flirting to try to get out of this?’

‘Nobody’s getting out of anything!’ Albert snapped to stop that line of thought dead in its tracks. They both looked sulky. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. ‘Speyer, go get that nose looked at. Redfield, grab a medkit and I’ll patch you up.’

‘Taking your side.’ Forest grumbled under his breath at Chris.

Albert gave him a flat stare. ‘If you’d prefer that I set that broken nose for you…’

‘No. I’m going.’ His face behind the blood went a bit paler and Forest fled.

‘Are you gonna kiss it better for me?’ Chris asked playfully as he held out his hand.

‘No. The only thing you’re getting is a lecture.’ Albert answered coldly, but as he bandaged Chris’ hand and saw him wincing in pain, his heart softened a bit. ‘This never happened.’ He said very deliberately as he gave the wound a light kiss. Then he ordered Chris to get the hell back to work.


	9. Shackled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff

Albert tripped, almost dragging Chris down with him as he fell to his knees.

The shackles binding them together dug into Chris’ wrist as he lost his grip on Albert’s hand. ‘C’mon, Al.’ He said gently as he helped Albert up, running a concerned eye over his lover’s exhausted face.

Grimacing, Albert held onto him for a moment to get his balance back and then they took each other’s hands again and kept moving. The forest seemed to stretch on endlessly, they’d been using the sun to guide them until now but it was starting to set. And their pursuers were still very eager to recapture their escaped prisoners. As tired as Chris was, he knew Albert was worse off. His strength was fading fast, the drugs they’d pumped him full of to keep him from using his superhuman abilities made him sick and weak, but he struggled onwards.

Albert hissed a low warning, his head tilting as he attempted to pinpoint the sound he’d heard. Even drugged, his enhanced senses were better than Chris’.

Quickly, Chris searched for a hiding place, spotting a large clump of underbrush a short distance away. They ducked into a small space under the branches, Chris hugging Albert tight against him to make sure they were both concealed. He tried to breathe as quietly as possible so Albert could listen, hoping his pounding heart wasn’t as loud as it seemed to him.

‘I don’t hear them.’ Albert finally murmured, resting his tired head on Chris’ shoulder.

‘At all?’

He shook his head.

‘It’s getting dark too.’ Chris mused, rubbing Albert’s back as he slumped against him. ‘Maybe we should stay here and try to sleep a bit.’ Especially since Albert was half-asleep on his feet already. He settled on the ground as comfortably as he could, leaning on the trunk of one of the bushes and looping his arms around Albert to pull him into his lap.

Albert curled up, letting out only a faint whine before falling asleep instantly.

Chris nuzzled his blond hair, glad that even though they were lost and being hunted, at least they were together.


	10. Unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy hurt\comfort

Albert was still unconscious as Chris placed him carefully on the bed. According to the doctor Albert’s healing ability was taking care of the nasty crack on the head he’d gotten on their last mission and so Chris had been able to bring him home. The doctor’s assurances didn’t completely ease Chris’ fears, but he had seen Albert recover from worse injuries.

Chris studied Albert’s limp form with a critical eye. The position Chris had put him down in looked uncomfortable, the collar of his shirt was stained with blood from his head wound, and his boots were getting dirt on the covers. Wincing, Chris took those off first, feeling as if Albert was glaring at him judgmentally for the mess as he hastily brushed the covers clean with his hand. ‘Sorry.’ He muttered, even though Albert remained unconscious and unaware of his mistake.

Chris smoothed messy blond hair back from his face to kiss his forehead, ghosting his fingers over Albert’s closed eyes down to his lips to feel his steady breathing. The utter terror he’d felt when he saw Albert hit that wall and fail to get up again was still so close to the surface and he moved his hand down further to press his fingers against the pulse point in Albert’s throat. To Chris’ relief his heart was beating strongly, and he lingered for a moment until he’d convinced himself that Albert was doing fine.

Then he undid Albert’s shirt, shifting him around slowly to untangle his arms from the sleeves before throwing the blood-stained fabric on the floor to deal with later. He was debating whether or not to continue undressing him when he heard a low groan. Chris caught the hand that shoved weakly at him, seeing a glimpse of orange eyes as Albert tried to sit up. ‘Al, it’s ok, it’s me.’

Albert stared at him for a moment then shuddered and lay back down with his eyes closed again.

‘It’s just me.’

‘Feel like I’m gonna throw up.’ The words were muffled as he clapped a hand over his mouth.

‘Yeah, head injuries do that.’ Fortunately, Chris was prepared with a bucket beside the bed and he helped Albert roll over onto his side in case he actually did vomit. ‘Do you want some water?’

‘Yeah.’ Albert barely managed to raise his head up enough to drink a bit, lying back down with a moan of pain afterwards. He clutched at Chris’ hand in panic when he moved. ‘Chris…’

‘I’m right here, Al.’ Chris got into bed to cuddle up behind him, draping a blanket over them both and putting his arm around Albert to reassure himself as much as his lover that everything was okay.


	11. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort, mentions of torture

Albert watched his fingers in the mirror as he traced the slowly healing y-shaped incision cut into his chest. Under his fingertips the stitches were hard little bumps in his ridged scars, the thread the only thing keeping the pieces of his skin together. The BSAA doctors had sewn him up with small neat lines, a stark contrast to the crude repairs his torturers had done, when they’d even bothered to close him up between experiments. He tried not to remember how it had felt, but the memories wouldn’t heal as quickly as the physical wounds. The blood, the pain, the screaming… his nightmares were filled with scalpels and hands tearing him apart to subject him to even more brutal violations. Albert wished he could forget, and knew he never would. A quiet whimper escaped him as he looked away from the mirror, unable to bear seeing himself any longer.

Even though Chris had given him his privacy, he was instantly at Albert’s side when he heard his distress. The way he held off on comforting Albert until given permission to touch him had been reassuring at first, but at the moment Albert almost hated him for it. Learning to trust each other had been slow and difficult, especially for Albert, but Chris had helped him realise that not all touches brought pain. And now that trust between them was gone, Chris’ hesitation both frustrating and terrifying.

Albert couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Chris’ hand roughly and pressed it flat against his shoulder. They both froze. Chris’ eyes were wide in shock as their gazes met. Despite the panic threatening to overwhelm him, Albert kept Chris’ hand trapped under his own trembling one.

‘Al?’

He didn't know how to explain what he needed, so he just guided Chris’ fingers along the stitches. By the time they’d reached the middle of his chest Albert’s trembling was worse, and it was getting hard to breathe, his throat closing up against another whimper of fear. But he was equally as scared that Chris would stop touching him. Albert dropped his hand from Chris’, leaving them staring at each other in silence.

Understanding gradually dawned in Chris’ eyes, and very gently he trailed his fingers further down the healing incision until he reached the end of the stitches. It was too much contact and not enough at the same time. And then without asking Chris wrapped his arms around Albert to pull him close. His hands brushed the stitched wounds on Albert’s back, but he didn’t shy away from those either, touching them with just as much tenderness.

Tears blurred Albert’s vision as he returned the hug, holding onto Chris in sheer desperate relief. He felt a little less broken in those strong arms, the embrace a wordless promise that things would get better. Chris kissed him when he started to cry, the soft affection only making Albert sob harder as he closed his eyes, and he rested his cheek against Chris’ to let him nuzzle his tears away.


	12. 'Don't move.'

Chris was yanked suddenly into a closet, a hand clamping over his mouth as he was pulled up tight against someone.

‘Keep quiet and don’t move.’ A low familiar voice hissed in his ear.

He relaxed as he realised that he wasn’t in any danger, though he was more than slightly annoyed at Albert manhandling him. Through the slatted door of the closet Chris could see a pair of groaning zombies shuffle into the room. They made what seemed to be some kind of attempt at searching the room, but neither of them opened the closet. The zombies weren’t a threat to either one of them alone, nevermind together. Chris struggled with Albert’s hold on him, successfully prying the hand off his mouth to ask him what the hell he was thinking… and then something else entered the room.

He fell silent as the thing made a horrible snuffling noise, a piece of it that might have been a head swinging around slowly as it looked for them. Albert’s hand slipped around his neck in warning, but Chris was already holding his breath. It banged its head against the closet door hard enough to make the wooden slats rattle. Chris still had his gun drawn, shifting his grip on it just in case the creature burst in. Behind him he could feel Albert tensing in readiness for a fight. The thing banged the door again, and then with more snuffling it crawled away out of the room, the zombies following along like an entourage.

When the sound had faded Chris took a breath. ‘Wha-’ His words were choked off as Albert squeezed his throat, murmuring a shush directly into his ear. Despite seeing the monster, what Albert was doing to him was turning him on quite a bit, and it wasn’t helping that he could feel every part of his lover’s lean, muscular body pressed flush to his own. Including a firm distinctive bulge against his ass that made Albert’s intentions extremely clear. He desperately tried not to squirm until finally Albert released him.

‘It’s gone.’ Albert confirmed as Chris gasped in some much needed air.

‘What was that thing?’ Chris said to get his mind back on track and away from how tight his pants were.

‘Presumably what we’re here to get rid of.’ The answer oozed sarcasm.

‘Thanks Al, I’d never have guessed.’ Grimacing, Chris massaged his sore neck. ‘You didn’t have to strangle me either.’

Gentle fingers brushed his in apology. ‘You’re right. I got-’

‘Horny?’

‘-carried away.’ Albert stated in irritation.

Chris knew he was glaring even before he turned around to see it. His sunglasses had been lost during a fight earlier, and sure enough the orange eyes were narrowed at Chris. They widened in surprise as Chris pushed their hips together, a startled moan escaping from Albert while Chris stifled his own.

‘What about the mission?’ His voice was shaky, his fingers trembling as he dug his nails into Chris’ arms.

Chris ground against him to make him moan again. ‘You started this.’ He reminded Albert as he unbuckled his belt.

‘That creature could come back at any time.’ But Albert didn’t sound worried, he sounded as excited as Chris felt. Both of them knew this was a bad idea, and neither of them wanted to stop.

‘Then you’d better hurry.’ Chris gave him an edged smile as he roughly tangled his fingers into blond hair.

Albert glanced down, his lips parting with an eager little whine as he understood.


	13. Adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of hurt\comfort, a bit of not very explicit sex.

Chris stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. It wasn’t the most luxurious place, but it was nicer than some he’d been in, and the BSAA was footing the bill to give him some down time after his latest success. He stifled a sigh as he remembered the awe on the woman’s face when he’d called in after the mission was complete. Half the BSAA considered him a brave hero for taking on some of the most difficult operations, others rather less charitably assumed he was just an adrenaline junkie. The latter group was right, but not for the reasons they thought. The danger that Chris was addicted to wasn’t the missions themselves, it was the man who inevitably showed up during them.

Chris looked over at the blond curled up in the bed next to him, his mortal enemy peacefully asleep after their last round of passionate sex. He reached out to stroke the pale skin of Albert’s shoulder, running his fingers down the bumps of his spine to the curve of his ass. His need for Albert was worse than any other craving Chris had ever felt, far more than mere physical lust, and if circumstances were different he might have let himself use the word love.

Albert groaned low in his throat, rolling over to blink at him with drowsy orange eyes. ‘Chris?’

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just having trouble sleeping.’ Chris gave him a weary smile.

An answering smile flitted across Albert’s face, but he shook his head as he slid closer to Chris. ‘Having regrets again?’

‘No!’ The sudden anger in his tone startled them both. They gazed at each other in silence for a moment before Chris kissed him roughly, repeating the negative more quietly but just as firmly. ‘No regrets.’

The inhuman slit-pupiled eyes were so unusually gentle as Albert pushed him down onto his back to straddle his hips. ‘Then let me help you get some sleep.’ He murmured, trailing his fingers down through Chris’ chest hair to the curls even lower.

Chris moaned, gripping Albert’s thighs bruisingly hard as his body responded to the teasing touch. Albert rode him in a steady rhythm that Chris easily matched, rocking together with increasing desperation. As they reached the edge, the tight heat squeezing around him overwhelming Chris’ thoughts, he blurted out his confession. ‘I love you.’

For a terrible, agonising moment, Albert froze, his expression blank with shock. But when he leaned over to kiss Chris, his cheeks were flushed red as he admitted his own secret. ‘I think I might love you too.’ He buried his face in Chris’ neck as they shuddered against each other in pleasure.


	14. Tear-stained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort

Chris frowned in his sleep, unconsciously aware that the warm body that should be cuddled up next to him was absent. Half-waking, Chris reached out to find Albert and pull him back where he belonged. His hand touched only empty cool sheets, and he opened his eyes, suddenly worried. Albert frequently had nightmares, though they weren’t usually bad enough that he would actually leave the bed instead of just seeking comfort from Chris. Except for the times that he screamed himself hoarse while trapped in his nightmare, but those were fortunately rare and this obviously wasn’t one of them. Chris propped himself up on an elbow, catching sight of a faint light coming in under the bedroom door and when he listened carefully he could hear the murmur of the TV. Yawning, he checked the clock to see that they’d only been asleep for a few hours, but he got up anyway out of a stubborn determination that Albert shouldn’t be alone. It was chilly out of the cozy bed and Chris hastily wrapped himself up in a blanket before he headed out to the living room.

Albert was huddled on the couch, his knees tucked up under his chin with his arms around them as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. The TV cast a meagre glow on his pale face as he stared vacantly at the overly enthusiastic woman demonstrating a pressure cooker on the screen. He glanced up quickly at Chris’ footsteps, fear filling his eyes for a brief moment until he recognised Chris. There were tear tracks visible on his cheeks, and he sniffled and blinked back more as Chris sat down beside him. Chris didn’t say anything, just put his hand on Albert’s foot to let him know that he was here for him. Albert looked back at the TV, but after a few minutes his hand slipped down to touch Chris’. His skin felt like ice and he was shivering hard as he started crying quietly again. He uncurled a little as he slid closer to Chris, wordlessly asking for comfort. Chris was more than ready to share his blanket, draping it and his arm across Albert’s shoulders to help warm him up.


	15. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort, references to torture and past abuse.

Albert tried not to flinch when Chris touched him, but he couldn’t stop the instinctive need to get away. The physical wounds had long since healed without a trace, leaving his body perfect and flawless as if nothing had ever happened. It was an illusion that hid the truth of how deeply scarred he was by the memories of abuse, recent and past. Sometimes he could actually still feel the wounds, the blood running over his skin.

‘Al?’ Chris’ voice helped steady him and so did the gentle blue eyes.

‘Again.’ He ordered desperately, bracing himself as Chris reached out. This time he didn’t quite flinch as the hand touched his bare shoulder, but he shuddered. A small whimper of fear slipped past his gritted teeth.

Chris dropped his hand, his eyes even more worried. ‘It’s ok if you aren’t ready for this. You don’t have to push yourself.’

‘I should be.’ Albert hissed in frustration, curling his fingers into a fist. ‘I want to be.’

‘Look, therapy isn’t really my thing, but you’ve been through hell and I know that PTSD isn’t something that you can just ‘get over’.’

‘I’m not broken.’ Rage burned away the fear and the hurt for a moment, and then he started crying. He couldn’t even control his own emotions anymore, he was weak and pathetic…

‘Albert!’

Through his tears he could see the blue eyes gazing at him, the voice kind but firm.

‘You are not broken, or weak, or pathetic.’

Albert’s fingers dug into his biceps as he hugged himself, the question slipping out even though he was terrified of the answer. ‘Then why couldn’t I stop them?’

Chris started to speak before shaking his head, picking up a blanket from the end of the bed. He opened it up and held it out towards Albert. ‘C’mere.’

Realising what Chris meant, Albert let him wrap the blanket around him so they could hug without more physical contact then Albert could bear. Strong arms gathered him close, and he tucked his face into Chris’ neck to breathe in his scent.

‘I could give you lots of possible reasons.’ The words were slightly muffled as Chris nuzzled his hair. ‘They drugged you, you dodged a second too slow, I shot the wrong guard… but honestly, I don’t know. What I do know is that it wasn’t your fault that they hurt you.’ Chris hugged him harder, one of his hands rubbing Albert’s back soothingly.

Albert stifled a sob against Chris’ skin. He didn’t know what to believe anymore, Chris would never lie to him, but his past experiences told him otherwise. Pain in various forms was a punishment, and a punishment was always his fault.

‘Al… what are you talking about?’ The fear in Chris’ voice snapped Albert out of his numb confusion as he realised that he’d been speaking out loud.

‘Nothing.’ Albert muttered, silently pleading with Chris not to ask now when he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep from telling him.

‘That wasn’t nothing.’ Chris sounded stubborn. He wasn’t going to let it go and strangely Albert felt a sense of relief wash over him.

‘Project W.’ Tears soaked the blanket and Chris’ shoulder as he struggled to explain, the old scars feeling like raw wounds again. But Chris’ grip on him never faltered, his cheek pressed against Albert’s hair and his arms tight around him the whole time.


	16. Pinned Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is still a kind of hurt\comfort?

Bullets continued to pound into the makeshift barricade they’d put up. The gang seemed to have an endless supply of ammo to burn and weren’t sparing any of it keeping them pinned down. Chris was already starting to worry about how long the barrier would hold up against the constant gunfire. Next to him Wesker was sitting propped up against the barricade, one hand pressed over his side. The shot had only winged him but without medical attention it would get worse, and Chris didn’t like the amount of blood pouring through his fingers. That was assuming that someone didn’t get a lucky hit in and they were both killed right here and now.

The grim thought weighed on Chris as he checked his gun once more as if by sheer force of will he’d made it reload itself. ‘I’m out.’

Wesker’s face was drawn and pale as he gave Chris a bitter smile. ‘Me too.’ He laid his gun down on the floor between them, his hand shaking slightly from shock.

They’d gotten separated from the rest of STARS much earlier, and even though they’d managed to call for back-up before losing their radios, there wasn’t much hope of anyone arriving in time. It was just the two of them and a pair of empty guns against a dozen armed men. They didn’t stand a chance, but death wasn’t what Chris was afraid of, it was dying without ever telling Wesker how he felt. ‘Wesker… Albert.’

Grey eyes narrowed as Wesker let out a low growl. ‘We are not going to die here, Chris.’

‘Yeah, but-’ Chris tried again, getting angry when Wesker shook his head to interrupt him.

‘We are going to make it through this. Both of us.’ Wesker stared at him, a strange expression on his face. Before Chris could reply Wesker grabbed the front of Chris’ shirt and dragged him into a kiss.

The world faded around them. For Chris there was nothing else except Wesker’s lips on his, the faint panting breaths they shared, the thick strands of blond hair sliding through his fingers as he pulled Wesker closer. But it had to end.

Chris rested their foreheads together, stroking Wesker’s cheekbone with his thumb. ‘I thought you said we aren’t going to die.’ He couldn’t find any humour in the words, it was too unfair that they’d never had a chance.

‘We’re not.’ Wesker’s eyes were fierce. ‘That wasn’t a goodbye. It’s… a promise.’ His voice was soft and uncertain, but his grip on Chris’ shirt was tight.

‘Then I’ll hold you to it.’ Chris said just as fiercely, kissing him again to seal the vow between them.


	17. ‘Stay with me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort featuring CPR for a friend.

Albert grappled with the monster, twisting them both around until Chris could get a clear shot. Chris didn’t miss, firing the rocket straight into the monster’s back. It exploded, and Chris caught a glimpse of Albert being thrown clear of the blast before he had to shield his eyes from the glare. ‘Damn.’ He blinked rapidly to restore his sight, heading for where Albert was lying. ‘That was too close… Al?’

Instead of sitting up and making a sarcastic comment about Chris’ aim, Albert was still sprawled limply on his back.

Chris’ heart almost stopped as he scrambled over to his fallen lover. ‘Oh god…’ He frantically checked Albert over, there wasn’t a pool of blood or a massive visible injury, but Albert wasn’t breathing. With panic making his throat feel tight Chris started chest compressions, reminding himself that this was nothing compared to some injuries that Albert had simply shrugged off. ‘Come on.’ Chris muttered, breathing into Albert’s mouth before resuming pushing on his chest. ‘Breathe.’

It wasn't working, under his hands Albert remained still and unmoving.

‘Please, Al.’ He began pleading between the compressions and mouth-to-mouth, trying desperately to force air into Albert’s lungs. ‘Don’t leave me.’

Despite his efforts Albert was unresponsive. Lifeless.

Tears were blurring Chris’ vision, falling on his hands as he leaned on Albert’s chest harder. Anger came next, raw and painful. ‘You don’t get to die on me, you bastard! Not again!’ Chris slammed his fists down on Albert’s chest as he screamed. ‘Not after everything… dammit!’ He pounded Albert’s chest over and over, swearing at him, pleading with him, anything to make him wake up. Sobbing, he finally stopped, resting his head on Albert’s motionless body. ‘You promised you’d stay with me.’ Chris weakly banged his fist onto Albert’s chest one last time, and miraculously Albert made a noise.

Coughing harshly and shuddering, Albert rolled over onto his side to dry heave.

Automatically, Chris helped him, stunned at his sudden revival. ‘Al…’ His voice was hoarse from shouting, his fingers clutching at Albert’s arm, unable to let go.

Albert kept coughing, but the shallow gasps were getting deeper and easier.

Stroking his hair, Chris held him close as he recovered, relieved beyond words at the simple feeling of Albert’s chest rising and falling against his arm. He bent over to press his mouth to Albert’s, further reassured at the warm air touching his lips as his lover breathed in and out. ‘You scared me.’ Chris whispered, nuzzling Albert’s nose and cheek.

Albert just kissed him, the silent intimate apology stealing Chris’ breath away.


	18. Muffled Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems like a great h\c prompt word, but instead I have written something fluffy\cute\funny.

Jill shuffled through the case file, checking to make sure that she had the correct evidence box. A low muffled scream startled her, sounding like it came from only a few rows away. ‘Hello?’ She called out, concerned. There was no immediate reply. ‘Is someone there? Do you need help?’

There was another long pause, and then an unexpectedly familiar voice answered. ‘Uh, no, Jill. I’m ok.’

‘Chris?’ Jill frowned, trying to remember what he’d been working on and why he’d come down here.

‘I just, uh, dropped a box on my foot.’

She wasn’t convinced, Chris was a bad liar and she hadn’t heard a crash, but she was also busy so she accepted his excuse. ‘Try to be more careful, Chris. I’ll see you back upstairs.’

Jill sighed when she heard the soft moaning from the storage room adjacent to the locker room. The supply closets were incredibly popular make-out spots with the BSAA recruits and she’d already interrupted a few trysts earlier this month. Only a few days ago she’d surprised a couple getting handsy in this exact closet and apparently they were back to try again. She yanked the door open and froze, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

Her first thought was how strange Chris looked with sunglasses on the top of his head and his eyes closed. And then came the realisation of the rest of it, Chris’ hand tangled in blond hair as Wesker buried his face in Chris’ neck, one of his hands braced on the wall as he pinned Chris to it with his body. Wesker’s coat covered the rest of both of them but the moaning didn’t leave her with any questions as to where their other hands were.

Jill shut the door hastily but if either of them had noticed her it didn’t bother them enough to stop. She hovered outside in stunned uncertainty, and then gradually she began to see the funny side of the whole situation. The noises from inside increased in volume, one of them letting out a partially muffled scream that seemed oddly familiar.

When they emerged she greeted them with a laugh. ‘Not the pair of horny recruits I was expecting to find.’

Wesker glared at her, smoothing his hair back and snatching his sunglasses off Chris’ head.

Chris at least looked slightly embarrassed, if only briefly. ‘Hey, Jill. I was just showing Al what he missed out on when he was a teen.’ He grinned at Wesker when he made a sound like he was choking.

‘Honestly, I wouldn’t have made out in an Umbrella supply closet either.’ Jill said consideringly. ‘Who knows what they kept in there.’

‘That’s not-’ Wesker hissed in exactly the same way as an angry cat. It was almost cute, and she always enjoyed annoying him as a small way of taking revenge.

‘You’re lucky I caught you though. I’m going to be nice and let you off with only a warning.’ She pointed at them threateningly, fighting to keep her expression stern.

‘Thank you, Jill.’ Chris gave her a solemn nod and a playful thumbs-up.

Wesker rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses back on.

Jill was thankful that she had her own room, but the motel’s walls were extremely thin and she was learning more about her partners’ sex life than she had ever wanted to. She wasn’t sure where they even found the energy after that grueling mission, she was exhausted and looking forwards to sleeping. If they ever shut up.

Maybe she should pound on the wall and yell at them. As she sat up to do just that there was a loud scream of pleasure from the next room, quickly muffled to a quieter wail. Jill stared vacantly at the dresser for a moment and then very determinedly lay back down and buried her head in a pillow. She really hadn’t needed to know that Wesker screamed Chris’ name when he came.


	19. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt with a bit of comfort. Warnings for dehumanisation and implied torture\medical experiments.

It held the struggling man up against the wall by the throat, squeezing the life out of him. The man said things to it between gasps that might have been pleading words, but it ignored them, it only understood and obeyed its master’s voice.

‘Kill him.’

The order made it tighten its grip. The blue eyes staring into its own made it hesitate. There was something in those eyes it recognised, an emotion that woke up an answering feeling deep in its broken soul. The man brought his hand up, but instead of hitting it he gently caressed its cheek even as it strangled him. It whined in confusion, the touch both strange and familiar, an echo of the past.

Pain had been used to shatter its mind and vicious conditioning had reforged it according to its master’s desires. But it had known kindness once, as faint and almost incomprehensible as the idea was, it still clung to that small piece of hope.

‘Kill him.’ Its master’s command was like a whip cracking across its skin. Disobedience wasn’t tolerated, it was already going to be brutally punished for making its master have to tell it twice.

The hand on its cheek slipped away as the man’s face turned an ugly colour, his body convulsing as he asphyxiated. Abruptly it dropped him, keening and shuddering at the sudden terrible sense of loss. The man was an unmoving crumpled heap on the floor, it didn’t know if he was dead or alive.

‘About time.’ Its master complained, gesturing sharply. ‘Find the other one and kill her too.’

It glanced between its master and the body of the man, its head aching as forgotten shards of memory forced their way to the surface. The place where the man had touched its cheek so tenderly still felt warm.

‘Find and kill the girl. Don’t make me say it again.’

It saw its master’s eyes, cruel and cold, and so unlike those affectionate blue ones. Then the man at its feet groaned and tried to get up.

‘Useless failure.’ Its master sneered, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the man.

Without conscious thought, it moved before he fired, driving its hand directly through its master’s chest. The life faded from his shocked eyes as they sank down to the floor together. It trembled in fear, unable to believe that its master had been so frail and easily killed, expecting pain for its mistake.

‘Albert?’

The name sounded familiar. It turned to see the man beckoning it towards him with a sad smile. ‘I knew you were still in there. I’ve been looking for you…’

Whimpering, it crawled over to the man, cowering in front of him as it wondered if this was its new master.

‘Albert?’ The man combed his fingers through its hair, smoothing the blond strands back off its face.

It moaned in pain, beginning to remember as the familiar touch cracked the barriers inside its damaged mind. The heavily mutated claws digging into the floor shifted before its eyes, the rest of its body also twisting and changing back to a more human-like form.

‘I missed you, Al.’

The monster hadn’t been capable of crying, but Albert was. He sobbed uncontrollably as he curled up around Chris, putting his head in his lap to nuzzle his stomach.

Chris stroked his hair, murmuring quiet soothing words that helped Albert find himself again.


	20. Trembling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort, consensual sex, implied past abuse (is any of that a surprise at this point? :)

Albert scrabbled at the sheets as the hands on top of his pressed his palms into the bed, lacing their fingers together to keep him from struggling. Tears and saliva soaked the sheets under his cheek as he cried helplessly, gasping in shallow, ragged breaths between thrusts. He flinched as lips and teeth teasingly grazed the back of his neck, but instead of a rough bite there was only soft nibbles and kisses along his shoulders.

‘It’s ok, Al.’ Chris murmured into his ear as he rolled his hips forwards to push himself deeper into Albert.

Trembling, Albert closed his eyes, unconsciously spreading his legs wider to take every inch of the cock sliding into him. His body felt so oversensitive, each little movement of Chris’ against him making him writhe and whimper in need. 

He’d been broken before, more times than he wanted to remember, by vicious cruelty that had left him sore and bleeding. This breaking was no less thorough, but so different to anything he’d ever experienced. The tender caresses and affectionate touches shattering him into a mindless wreck that could only feel pleasure.

‘It’s ok.’ Chris whispered again, kissing his cheek.

It wasn’t okay, Chris was destroying him and all he wanted was for it to go on forever. Albert sobbed harder as Chris stroked perfectly over that spot inside him, over and over until he couldn’t take any more.

They lay together afterwards, Chris hugging Albert so tightly that he almost stopped shaking. ‘I love you.’ Chris told him earnestly, kissing the tears off his face.

Albert didn’t have the will to resist, weak and exhausted from being utterly ruined, and he gratefully cuddled up to his lover.


	21. Laced Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort, warning for drugging and attempted rape (this is that rare occasion where you can guess exactly what’s going to happen from the prompt)

The RPD party was in full swing, even some of the most uptight cops already drunk and making fools of themselves. Chris was only slightly tipsy since he was attempting to pace himself, though judging by the way Forest was eyeing him he was about to be challenged to a drinking contest. Grinning, Chris raised his glass in Forest’s direction, daring him to try.

Jill caught the eye contact between them. ‘Not again.’ She groaned and took another drink of her own.

Chris glanced around for Wesker, he’d been here earlier, and flirtatious enough that Chris was seriously considering refusing Forest’s contest in favour of going home with Wesker. His pale blond hair was easy to spot and Chris downed the rest of his glass in disappointment. Wesker had his arm around someone else’s shoulders, leaning in towards the man as the two of them got up and headed for the door. It wasn’t really any of Chris’ business, he and Wesker had had fun a few times, but they weren’t in a serious relationship, mostly because Chris had never found the right time to confess his feelings. So if Wesker wanted to have sex with someone else, Chris wasn’t in a position to object. He was still watching them though and as they got closer to the door to the rest of the station, Chris started to get a bad feeling about the situation.

The man turned to look around the room furtively and Chris recognised him as one of the recent applicants to STARS, one that Wesker had refused to accept. In fact he’d been extremely unimpressed with the man’s record as a cop and not shy about telling him so to his face. Wesker didn’t seem to be very steady on his feet either, he’d been drinking but not that much, the man was practically carrying him.

‘Shit.’ Chris hissed, cold dread filling him as his gut instinct told him something was wrong. He shoved his way past the partying cops, the hallway empty by the time he made it out. A door closed to his left and he ran that direction, throwing doors open frantically until he found them. They were in a locker room, a single glance all it took to make Chris see red.

Wesker was lying on his stomach on a bench, obviously barely conscious, his pants pulled down to his knees. The man standing over him was still undoing his belt as Chris punched him. He stumbled backwards, and Chris followed, ignoring the blows he took in return, hitting the man until the bastard was a bleeding heap on the floor.

Chris staggered upright, wiping blood off his face with an equally bloody hand as he turned back to Wesker. Wesker didn’t seem to be aware of the fight, but he protested weakly as Chris redressed him. ‘It’s ok, he’s not going to hurt you.’ His grey eyes didn’t seem to be focussing properly and Chris didn’t know if he could tell who he was. ‘Let’s get out of here.’

Chris paused at the entrance to the room where the party was still ongoing, managing to catch Jill’s eye and motion her over.

‘Chris, you’re bleeding.’ She threw a look at Wesker, raising an eyebrow. ‘Is he drunk?’

‘No, I think he’s been drugged.’ Chris hesitated but he needed her help. ‘There’s a man in the locker room I need you to arrest. I stopped him from assaulting Wesker.’

Jill’s eyes narrowed dangerously. ‘I’ll get the team, we’ll take care of it. You make sure Wesker’s ok.’

‘Thanks.’

Chris took Wesker back to his apartment to let him sleep off the drug, giving him the bed and staying on the couch.

The next morning he was making breakfast when Wesker appeared. ‘Hey.’ Chris tried to smile.

Wesker didn’t return it, fidgeting and rubbing his arms as if he was cold. ‘What happened? Last night?’

Straight to the point before they’d even had a chance to eat, Chris stifled a sigh. ‘Maybe you should sit down and tell me what you remember.’

He did, looking away when he met Chris’ eyes. ‘We were at the precinct party. I went to get another drink, and that cop was there, the one who wanted to join STARS.’ Wesker frowned as he thought back, shivering as if his body knew what had happened even if his mind didn’t. ‘He was trying to talk me into reconsidering, and he kept touching me… I started to feel dizzy, tired, I hadn’t had that much to drink, but he told me I had, that he’d help me go somewhere…’

‘I think he drugged you.’ Chris said it as gently as he could. ‘Al, he tried to rape you.’

Wesker’s shoulders hunched as he made a choked little sobbing noise, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle it.

Quickly, Chris continued. ‘He didn’t, I stopped him, I knew something was wrong so I followed you, he barely touched you… Al?’

‘I’m fine.’ Wesker took a few shuddering breaths that didn’t seem to help steady him. ‘I should go.’

‘Are you sure?’ Chris reached for him as Wesker got up too fast and almost tripped. He flinched away from Chris’ supportive hand with a faint whimper that made Chris snatch it back instantly and apologise. ‘Sorry, I… sorry.’

There was an eerie detachment in the grey eyes that flicked to his and away again, the tears still running down Wesker’s cheeks. Trembling, he hugged himself, but aside from that small defensive gesture he remained silent and unmoving.

The reaction terrified Chris, Wesker was obviously traumatised and Chris didn’t have a clue what to do. ‘You don’t have to leave.’ It seemed to be the right thing to say, a trace of hope in the grey eyes that lingered on Chris’ for a bit longer this time before dropping. ‘You don’t have to deal with this alone.’

To Chris’ complete surprise the words broke through to Wesker, and with another quiet sob he turned to put his head on Chris’ shoulder, his arms going around his waist. Chris held him, tentatively at first, then more tightly as Wesker relaxed against him. He kissed the blond hair near his lips. ‘You don’t have to be alone ever again.’


	22. Hallucination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort, implied drugging and past abuse

Albert paused, sensing something in the darkness of the abandoned laboratory. The faint scent of decay, the whisper of movement tracking them.

‘We’re being followed?’ Chris muttered, guessing the reason for his hesitation.

‘Yes.’ He hissed quietly, unable to pinpoint exactly where it was, but it was definitely close.

Nodding, Chris continued forwards, peering cautiously around the edge of an open doorway.

The prickling feeling of a predator watching him increased, making Albert scan the hallway again while Chris cleared the small room. The rotting smell got stronger, and Albert flexed his fingers in anticipation of a fight. He backed up to the door, turning his head to warn Chris… but it wasn’t Chris behind him. A monster loomed out of the shadows, all glowing eyes and dripping teeth. ‘Chris!’ Albert shouted, any chance of stealth gone now. His punch was poorly angled, glancing off the monster as it roared at him. ‘Chris!’ He yelled again, starting to panic as his lover didn’t respond.

The monster bellowed at him in rage, forcing him out of the room. It was only a monster, nothing he hadn’t faced before, and Chris was probably fine, at any moment he would shoot the thing in the back. There was no reason to be so terrified, but Albert was slipping into a full-blown panic attack. The monster reached out to him, its claws grabbing his shoulders and he broke.

Shoving the thing off him violently, Albert fled down the hallway. He ran into another room, slamming the door shut and fumbling with the lock. His breathing was so shallow he was dizzy, almost unable to think past the fear choking him. All he knew was that if that thing caught him it would hurt him.

Albert retreated from the finally locked door, staring at it in horror as a loud knock came from the other side. Then it shuddered under a heavy blow, the monster roaring as the door held. His groping hand found a chair, which promptly slid away on its wheels as he tried to grab it. He fell onto the floor with a wail, curling up against the desk nearby as the monster slammed into the door again. Memories flooded his mind, of being young and scared and helpless. It was useless to run or hide or fight. They always found him, always hurt him so much. Albert whimpered, closing his eyes and curling up as small as he could.

The door gave way, creaking open to let the monster in. Its footsteps came closer, stopping in front of him. He sobbed pathetically into his knees, any tiny hope he had of escaping the pain utterly lost. A low growl sounded right next to his ear, making him flinch.

But the arms that wrapped around him were perfectly human, the gentle embrace calming his overwhelming panic. ‘Al? It’s me, Chris.’

‘There was a monster…’ Albert protested, shaking his head even though he didn’t want to deny that Chris was really with him.

‘No, there wasn’t.’ Chris stroked his hair soothingly. ‘Al, look at me.’

Reluctantly, he did so, blinking in surprise as he struggled to understand what had happened.

‘See? It’s just me.’ He hugged Albert to reassure him.

Resting his head on his lover’s shoulder, Albert tried to think rationally. ‘I was… hallucinating?’

‘Yeah, I guess so.’

‘It didn’t affect you?’ Albert pulled away to give Chris a searching look.

‘No.’ Chris wiped the tears off his cheeks, putting his finger over Albert’s lips as he opened his mouth to ask another question. ‘Al, I know that this is a fascinating scientific mystery, but I think for now we should just get out of here.’

He didn’t argue, despite his curiosity he was still trembling from fear, and let Chris help him stand.

‘I’ve got you.’ Chris murmured, holding him close as his legs almost gave out from under him. ‘I’ve got you.’

Albert clung to him in grateful relief as they headed back to the entrance.


	23. Bleeding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

‘Chris, I’m fine.’ Albert tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by a worried Chris.

He pulled Albert’s ripped shirt open, a move that at any other time Albert would’ve liked, but that just annoyed him now.

‘Chris.’

‘You’re bleeding out.’

There was a sizable pool surrounding him, he realised suddenly, understanding Chris’ panic. He caught Chris’ hands as he patted all over him frantically looking for a wound. ‘I’m fine.’ Albert wiped some of the blood off his side to show Chris the flawless healed skin. A small smirk touched his lips as Chris stroked his uninjured body as if he needed to feel it to confirm the truth. ‘Most of the blood isn’t even mine.’

Chris gave him a skeptical look, but he conceded the argument. ‘Then I guess we should get back to the fight.’ He still stopped to give Albert a long kiss first though.


	24. Secret Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff

Albert tried to surreptitiously stretch his leg out under his desk to ease the cramp. He bit back the groan by baring his teeth at Chris in a pained grimace.

Chris frowned, interrupting his report to ask. ‘Are you ok?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘That’s the fourth time you’ve given me that weird look.’ The frown on Chris’ face became full-fledged concern. ‘Al, what’s wrong? Are you injured?’ He stood up, bracing his hands against the desk to peer over it.

Albert pushed him back to his own side with an annoyed sigh. ‘It’s just a leg cramp. Continue your report.’

Chris leaned forwards again, his mouth set in a stubborn line. ‘Only if you let me massage your leg first.’

‘Chris, we’re at work and I’m giving you an order.’ Predictably his response didn’t deter Chris at all.

‘Well, since you can’t get up, I don’t see how you’re going to stop me.’ A wide grin spread across Chris’ face as he spun Albert’s chair around and kneeled at his feet.

Albert shifted a bit uncomfortably, the position was giving him other very inappropriate thoughts, but Chris grabbed his leg before Albert could protest further, kneading the sore muscle. It hurt, pulling a groan and a twitch from Albert that made Chris grin even more.

‘You should try to be quiet, people might get the wrong idea about what we’re doing in here.’

‘Chris.’ Albert growled, then moaned as Chris squeezed his leg too hard.

His hands crept upwards to Albert’s thigh. ‘Though since I’m down here already…’ Chris brought his fingers higher, brushing over the obvious bulge between Albert’s legs first and then starting to fiddle with his belt, his blue eyes full of excitement.

Moaning in pleasure instead of pain now, Albert wound his own fingers into Chris’ hair and let him do what he wanted.


	25. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more fluff

‘This is humiliating.’

‘Why? You look great.’ Chris squeezed his ass through the tight leather pants.

Albert narrowed his eyes at Chris. ‘Do that in public and you’ll lose your hand.’

‘Uh huh.’ Either he wasn’t listening, or more likely from the way he was grinning at Albert he just enjoyed living dangerously. He also kept patting Albert’s ass.

‘I thought you wanted to go to the party.’ Albert said pointedly, but since he didn’t particularly want to attend the RPD’s annual Halloween party, he didn’t mind Chris being distracted all that much. And he had to admit that the cowboy outfit Chris had chosen for himself was sexier than he’d expected it to be.

‘We’ll be fashionably late.’ Chris caressed his chest through the form-fitting shirt, toying with the zipper he’d pulled up only a moment ago.

‘Is this the reason you wanted me to wear this get-up?’ Albert raised an eyebrow at Chris’ eager excitement.

A faint blush coloured Chris’ cheeks. ‘I can’t help it. You’re really hot in black leather.’ His hands strayed lower and Albert let out a low moan.

They were more than a little late to the party.


	26. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy hurt\comfort

When Albert woke up he was alone. The bed beside him was empty and cold, Chris obviously having left long ago. He put a hand on the sheets, balling it up into a fist as the hurt and the rage flooded into him. Chris had seemed so open and earnest, and Albert had actually been foolish enough to believe that he cared about him. But he was just like everyone else, all he’d wanted was a body to fuck, and maybe a conquest to brag about afterwards. Albert snarled, trying to hold onto the anger because it was easier to cope with then the pain of having something ripped away from him that he’d only now realised how badly he desired. It was almost working, the anger sustaining him as he showered and headed into the kitchen. He didn’t need anyone else, his feelings were useless distractions that he should already have learned to ignore.

The sound of his front door opening startled him, no one else had a key. Chris looked up from taking his boots off, a bag in one hand, a coffee tray in the other, and a grin on his face that faded as he saw Albert.

Albert stared at him in confusion, the cold fury he’d been building up dissipating at Chris’ unexpected return.

‘Al? What’s wrong?’

‘You left.’ His voice was faint, the words an admission of weakness that he hated himself for showing, but he couldn’t stop them from coming out. ‘I woke up and you were gone.’

Chris’ eyes widened in sudden understanding as he hesitantly moved forwards to put a hand on Albert’s arm. ‘I just went to get breakfast. You didn’t see my note?’

‘Note?’ Albert looked around in case it was nearby, unsure if Chris was lying to him.

‘Yeah. I’ll get it.’ Giving his arm a quick reassuring squeeze, Chris went into the bedroom, emerging a second later with a piece of paper. He held it out so Albert could read it. _Gone to get breakfast. You can stay in bed. Love you. Chris._

Albert flushed in embarrassment at his over-reaction, but the utter relief that he hadn’t been abandoned made him dizzy. ‘I didn’t see it.’

Chris kissed him, then hugged him close. ‘Don’t worry, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.’

He closed his eyes with a sigh, letting Chris soothe the hurt and the fear away.


	27. Ransom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff again

‘Chris, I need to get up.’

Chris gave a muffled protest into his shoulder and held onto him tighter.

‘Are you really keeping me hostage in my own bed?’ Albert asked in amused disbelief, pushing at Chris to get him to move.

Blue eyes blinked at him as Chris raised his head, a grin starting to spread across his face. ‘Yeah, I am. You’re gonna have to pay the ransom if you want your freedom.’

‘And what would that be?’ He smirked back at Chris, well aware where this conversation was heading.

‘Hmm.’ A thumb stroked over Albert’s lips thoughtfully, and he gave the pad a flirtatious lick. Chris rolled on top of him to pin him to the bed, kissing him as Albert wrapped his legs around his waist.


	28. Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort

The sunlight outside the prison was so bright it made Chris’ eyes sting, and instinctively he cradled Albert closer so he could tuck his face into Chris’ chest. Albert was a heavy weight in his arms, but even though Chris was injured too he wouldn’t let anyone else hold him. He was a bloody beaten mess, the people who’d captured them eager to test the limits of his viral enhancements. Chris was too exhausted now to muster any anger, but he’d felt a grim satisfaction as he’d stepped over the corpses the BSAA strike team had left in the facility.

A garbled word that might have been his name made him look down as a mutilated hand clutched at his shirt.

‘It’s ok, Al. We’re safe now.’

Albert moaned faintly and Chris kissed his blood-stained hair, hoping that he was still aware enough to understand. They’d both be stuck in the hospital for weeks, but at least they’d be together, and Chris was already looking forwards to being able to go home. ‘We’re going to be ok.’ He murmured, relieved when Albert relaxed with a low sigh.


	29. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional hurt\comfort

As Albert read through the file his rage and hurt dimmed until by the end he just felt numb. Project W. A madman’s dream for a terrible future that he had unwilling been a vital part of. He’d wondered why he’d gained superhuman abilities from a virus instead of being rendered into a mindless husk like so many others, and now he wished he hadn’t found out. He was a monster wearing a human mask.

Chris’ startled face barely registered in Albert’s mind as he took the folder from him, shrugging off the supportive hand Chris put on his arm.

‘Albert!’

The shock of having his name yelled directly in his face broke his numb silence. ‘I’m a thing.’

‘No, you’re not-’

‘I’m a virus-spawned monster just like the things we fight against.’ Albert blinked back the tears that were suddenly running down his cheeks.

‘You’re nothing like them.’ Chris grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes, his gaze confident. ‘Whatever Umbrella wanted you to be, you aren’t. You chose a different path. You’re a good man, Al.’ He kissed the tears off Albert’s face and pulled him into a rough hug.

If Chris still believed that then Albert could too, Chris had already saved him once from Umbrella’s manipulative schemes. Albert nodded and held onto Chris more tightly, knowing that he would always save him.


	30. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort, and coping with past torture

Albert sat on the porch swing of the small cottage, staring out at the grass and the trees beyond. All the colours seemed so much more vivid than he remembered, the bright greens of leaves swaying in a light breeze and the multi-hued wildflowers blooming as spring arrived. The morning sun hadn’t quite risen far enough to hurt his sensitive eyes, but it bathed the whole scene in gentle light. It was so beautiful that he almost wanted to cry.

The dog sitting by his feet looked up at him to check that he was alright and Albert scratched behind one of her ears as she rested her head on his knee. As ridiculous as he’d found the idea of having a therapy animal at first, she’d proven to be better than he was at sensing when he was going to have a panic attack.

Last night he’d had a terrifying nightmare, and it had dealt a serious blow to his efforts at recovery. The memories had left him shivering and sweating, and he’d wet the bed again. He flushed in embarrassment. That condition, like being cold all the time, and trembling constantly, were psychological rather than physical problems as a result of what had been done to him. It didn’t make any of them easier to deal with, and Chris truly had the patience of a saint to put up with him.

The door creaked as it opened and he instinctively flinched despite knowing it was only Chris coming back.

‘Here you go.’

He looked up at Chris’ voice, accepting the coffee cup he was holding out. ‘Tha- Thank you.’ Speaking still felt strange to him, his tongue awkward against his teeth as he tried to form the words correctly. The mug was hot, and he wrapped his shaking hands around it to let some of the warmth seep into him.

Chris adjusted the blanket Albert was wearing to cover him a little more, then sat down next to him. After a moment, Chris put a careful arm around his shoulder and gratefully Albert leaned against him. He nuzzled Albert’s hair, and then gave him a soft kiss when Albert turned towards him. His gentle consideration helped more than Albert could ever explain to him, made him feel human again after all the pain.

Albert closed his eyes as the sun grew too intense for him, but he didn’t want to move, happy to simply breathe in the fresh air, the fragrant coffee, and Chris’ comforting scent.


	31. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit distracted near the end of October and these drabbles got shorter, but I still managed to complete them all, and I hope you enjoyed reading them :)  
So this is all 31 for now, though I'll probably add any other little drabbles I end up writing throughout the year here like I did with the previous 'Devotions' fic.

Albert combed his fingers through Chris’ messy dark hair in bemusement. It seemed to have happened so quickly that he became used to waking up in Chris’ strong embrace, that they were no longer enemies but lovers. Chris made a contented noise and snuggled closer to him, and Albert couldn’t help smiling as he kept ruffling Chris’ hair. His own feelings were unfamiliar, almost strange, to him, but he knew with utter certainty that he never wanted to be without Chris. Another small noise told him that Chris was gradually waking up, the arms around him only tightening as Chris became more aware. Albert didn’t mind, far from it, and as he continued to stroke Chris’ hair he wondered if this was the happiest he’d ever been.


	32. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm going to continue to add more drabbles here :)

Albert stretched carefully, even with his enhanced healing abilities he was still surprisingly sore after what Chris had done to him. He groaned quietly in satisfaction, turning his head enough to see Chris lying in the bed beside him, staring fixedly at the ceiling. With a kind of detached curiosity, he reached out to run his fingers across Chris’ bare chest, pulling only an annoyed grunt from the man. ‘I almost wish I’d made you hate me sooner.’

‘I wish I’d known how to shut you up sooner.’ Chris growled angrily.

The threat just made Albert laugh.

But Chris was apparently having one of his moody episodes because his tone softened. ‘And I don’t hate you, Al.’

Albert sighed, already anticipating what was coming, they had this conversation nearly every time they met up.

Chris’ hand clasped his, his eyes imploring as he gazed at Albert. ‘I love you. Even if you don’t love me back or even understand what that means. I love you anyway.’

The sentiment always made him sad, as though he’d failed Chris by being unable to return it. All he knew for sure was that he’d kill anyone who hurt Chris, or die to protect him, that he never wanted to be intimate with anyone else except him. But he didn’t think he was truly capable of love. Some of his inner turmoil must have slipped out onto his face because Chris frowned suddenly.

‘Al… you’re crying.’

‘What?’ He touched his own cheek to find it wet and he stared at the clear drops on his fingertips in utter confusion. ‘Why?’ His voice trembled as he asked for an answer that Chris couldn’t possibly have. The sadness and longing was overwhelming, his efforts to keep them under control only succeeding in making his sobbing worse.

‘Hey, it’s ok.’ Chris was hugging him now, and Albert clung to him in a combination of desperation and relief. ‘I’m wrong, aren’t I?’ He murmured into Albert’s ear as he stroked his back soothingly. ‘You do love me.’

Albert pressed his face into the crook of Chris’ neck to stifle a fresh wave of tears, the words breaking something inside him that had been cold and hard for so long. There was nothing he could say to Chris except the terrifying, wonderful truth. ‘Yes.’


	33. Hard at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few people have been interested in a fic where Wesker has some ‘solo fun’ and hey, I’ve finally written it!

Albert sat very still, the ache between his legs growing worse the more desperately he tried to ignore it, frantically searching for the least sexy things he could think about.

The report on the drug-bust he was attempting to read wasn’t interesting enough to keep his mind occupied, he needed something more distracting. Irons maybe, that disgusting creep could wither anyone’s lust, and he pictured the man red-faced and yelling at some unlucky bastard. Probably Chris. He swore as his thoughts immediately veered to sex again, the angry pout on Chris’ face when he left Iron’s office, the possibility that he’d be looking for a way to relieve his frustrations…

Somehow everything led him back to Chris.

His hand slipped downwards of its own volition and he groaned softly as he cupped himself. He rubbed his thumb along the length of his cock through his pants, catching his lip between his teeth as his breathing sped up. Not at work, he chastised himself, but his body wasn’t obeying him at all anymore. The reports on his desk blurred as his eyes unfocussed, his legs spreading wider as he rutted eagerly against his hand.

It wasn’t enough though, his face heating in shame as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants open. He should have more self-control, it was barely noon and just last night they’d… he bit his lip until he tasted blood at the incredibly vivid recollection of Chris’ hands all over him, caressing him in increasingly intimate places.

The light brush of his cool fingers on his warm cock made his head fall back, his moan echoing in the small room, but he couldn’t stop touching himself. Pre-come slicked his palm as he started jerking his cock almost lazily, his hips bucking up into the pressure as he squeezed a little. He circled his fingers under the head of his cock, then down to fondle his balls.

Maybe he could rationalise that it was acceptable to masturbate at work if he made it quick. Or maybe not, but he was rapidly approaching the point where he no longer cared. 

A shadowy figure passed by the closed window blinds, and he froze in sudden panic. In the silence his rough breathing was too loud in his ears, but he could still hear the faint murmur of noise from outside his office. His team was mere feet away from him, some of them, he absently hoped, diligently working on what they were supposed to be doing, and some of them diligently doing anything else instead. Chris was in the latter group, probably practicing basketball by tossing paper balls into the trash, the strong muscles of his arms bunching as he made the shots, or leaning across his desk to bother Jill, his pants hugging his ass as he bent over… ‘Fuck.’ Albert hissed, and gave up completely.

His imagination ran wild, picturing Chris’ pretty blue eyes gazing up at him from between his legs, his mouth warm and wet around Albert’s cock. He gripped himself tighter, slumping further in his chair as his muscles tensed, his daydream turning to Chris pinning him down and taking him roughly while he whimpered. His hand was unsteady as he got lost in the fantasy, bringing himself right to the edge and then stopping, his cock throbbing as he whined plaintively. This was where Chris would deny him release, keeping Albert a sobbing, incoherent mess until he either broke down completely and begged, or got so frustrated he took charge and rode Chris instead.

The small piece of his mind that retained some awareness reminded him that he didn’t have the luxury of time now, he needed to hurry and finish fast before…

Albert heard the door click open, giving him a split second to curse himself for not locking it and then the object of his obsession stepped into his office. ‘Chris!’ He almost yelped as he hastily sat up straight, his hand still around his cock but hidden by the desk between them. Not that he was hiding anything at all, he could tell by the immediate glee in Chris’ expression that he knew exactly what Albert had been doing.

‘Hard at work, captain?’ Chris asked with smarmy fake innocence.

The terrible joke made Albert groan, but humiliatingly the sound was more sexual than annoyed. His already flushed face got hotter, his pulse racing in anticipation as Chris walked around the desk and pulled his chair out, both of them glancing down at his cock.

‘Do you want a hand?’ The smug grin on Chris’ face widened.

‘Shut up, Chris.’ He growled faintly, less than impressed at Chris’ choice of timing to try out his shitty jokes.

Chris did as he was told, but only because he was laughing too much to speak.

Albert impatiently hooked his index finger into one of Chris’ belt loops, tugging him forwards to stand between his legs. Obligingly, Chris rested his hands on Albert’s shoulders and leaned over, giving his swollen lip a soothing lick before kissing him deeply. He trailed his hand down Albert’s chest until he reached his cock, sliding his fingers through Albert’s own so they were stroking him together. Albert arched up into him, clutching at Chris’ shirt while their joined hands pulled needy, pathetic whimpers from him. Chris kissed his open mouth, not even trying to muffle the noises, but Albert barely noticed. Pleasure surged through him, leaving him a shuddering, gasping wreck.

Chris gave him some time to catch his breath, kissing him lightly while he recovered before murmuring in his ear. ‘Your turn.’

Albert smirked, letting a doubtful tone creep into his words. ‘I suppose.’ He reached out to trace a teasing outline around the bulge in Chris’ pants, enjoying watching him squirm. ‘Since you turned out to be so helpful with my problem.’ Slowly, he pulled Chris’ zipper down, then dragged him closer to nuzzle the front of his boxers. Chris’ low throaty moan was the only answer Albert got and the only one he wanted.


	34. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt\comfort

Chris stared at the prisoner huddled against the back wall of the cell. It was finally over, but he didn’t even find any satisfaction in it. Tied up in a straitjacket and pumped full of drugs, Wesker just looked small and defeated, and Chris wasn’t sure if he even hated the man anymore. ‘I know what Spencer did to you.’ Of all the things he could’ve said he didn’t know why he picked that one.

The murderous glare directed at him stayed as murderous as he’d expected. But only for a moment before Wesker’s shoulders slumped, his voice a low murmur. ‘That hardly matters now, does it?’ The question sounded like a plea.

‘Of course it does.’ Chris pressed his hands against the transparent barrier between them, as though sheer insistence was enough to force Wesker to listen to him. ‘You were his slave.’

‘I was not-’ His eyes flashed red in indignant rage that quickly faded to a quiet sigh of resignation. ‘He made me.’

‘He didn’t make you, Albert.’ Chris sighed just as heavily. ‘He broke you.’

Instead of arguing Wesker simply looked away, his silence more agreement than any words. ‘And you’re going to fix me, Chris?’ His tone wasn’t mocking, if anything he sounded frightened.

Before he thought too much about what he was doing, Chris unlocked the cell and went in to sit beside him.

Wesker didn’t move, just watched him warily.

‘I don’t know.’ He answered finally, studying Wesker’s face. Unconsciously, he reached out to brush Wesker’s hair off his cheek, the feel of the blond strands between his fingers bringing up bittersweet memories. ‘Would you let me?’

‘I don’t know.’ Wesker echoed his confusion. Hesitantly, he shifted towards Chris, resting his head on his shoulder as Chris’ hand slid through his hair.

It wasn’t a promise, but maybe it was hope.


End file.
